<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green was the Color of the Grass by SaCarroll1691</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593380">Green was the Color of the Grass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691'>SaCarroll1691</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Corresponding artwork for this fic will be on my Instagram @samanthacarroll1691</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green was the Color of the Grass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How does a picnic sound?” She walks into your library. </p>
<p>“Is that code for destroying a planet or starting another war?” You glance up from your book. </p>
<p>“No, I just want to have a picnic.” She says. </p>
<p>“Mhm.” You reply. </p>
<p>“What does that mean?” She asks. </p>
<p>“I happen to know you.” You point out. </p>
<p>“Yes well I just wanted to have a date with you.” </p>
<p>You realize now you said the wrong thing. You look up as she storms out. </p>
<p>“Shit.” You groan. </p>
<p>You walk through the Tardis looking for her. You try to go to the console room but the Tardis leads you to a door you’ve never been to before. You open the door and you’re in a room covered in shades of purple. There is a vanity, a canopy bed, a nightstand stacked with numerous books. </p>
<p>“You brought me to her room?” You hiss at the Tardis. “You obviously don’t care about my well being.” </p>
<p>You look around and find another door you open it and it leads to a bathroom. You hear sniffling. You follow the sound to find Missy sitting in her bathtub with all her clothes on crying. </p>
<p>“Missy.” You say sadly. </p>
<p>You climb in the bathtub. You watch as some of the water splashes out. You pull the time lady into your arms. </p>
<p>“My beautiful time lady...I will go on as many dates you want.” You kiss her on the cheek. “I’m sorry for hurting you.” </p>
<p>She looks in your eyes. “You promise?” She sounds hopeful. </p>
<p>“Of course you’re going to get so tired of being with me.” You laugh. </p>
<p>“Never going to happen.” She says all seriously. </p>
<p>“So about that picnic?” </p>
<p>“Tomorrow.” She says staring at your soaked clothes. </p>
<p>“Good because there is something else I would rather do with you today.” You smirk. </p>
<p>“And what pray tell is that poppet?” </p>
<p>You let the water out of the tub remove your clothes and leave them in the tub before helping Missy remove her own clothes. You grab two big fluffy towels and wrap yourselves in them. You grab her hand and lead her back to her room. You sit on her bed pulling her to stand between your legs. </p>
<p>“May I?” You ask pointing at her hair. You love to bury your hands and face in her hair. She smiles and nods she has let you know numerous times that only you are allowed to see her with her hair down. Once you have her hair down you pull her to you and press your lips to hers. You let her take control as she pushes her tongue in your mouth. You tangle your fingers in her hair. You slide yourself up onto the bed while still kissing her. She follows you onto the bed never breaking the kiss you two are locked in. You pull back to catch your breath and she is smiling down at you behind a curtain of brunette locks. </p>
<p>“I have a question.” You blurt out. </p>
<p>“Yes.” She quirks and eyebrow at you. </p>
<p>“This is your room right?” You ask. </p>
<p>“Yes.” She replies. </p>
<p>“How come you’ve never let me in here before?” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have let you in here today but someone was a very naughty Tardis.” She says. </p>
<p>“I think she gets it from her mummy.” You giggle. </p>
<p>“Do you like it?” She asks rather shyly. </p>
<p>“Of course I do. It’s very you.” You reply. “Now if you don’t mind I would very much like to continue trying out the bed.” You smirk at her. </p>
<p>“Well what did you have in mind exactly?” </p>
<p>You pull her down to you and press your lips to hers. You roll her over so she is beneath you. You know she loves to be in charge but not today. You pin her hands above her head as you mark her neck and collarbone. You suck a nipple into your mouth. She brings her hands down and tries to touch you. </p>
<p>“No.” You say stopping your attention to her breasts. </p>
<p>She gives you a pout as she places her hands back above her head. You smirk as you continue your way down her body. She happily whines when you settle between her legs. You nip at her thigh before swiping your tongue across her clit. </p>
<p>“Someone is very wet.” You smirk at her. </p>
<p>“Please stop teasing.” She gives you a look that says if you don’t listen you’re going to be in trouble. </p>
<p>You push a finger in and she moans. You pump in and out a few times before adding another finger. You flick your thumb against her clit. You love watching her when she is on the edge of falling apart. Her head tossed back and eyes closed. She is clutching at the sheets with her fists. You curl your fingers and flick her clit and she yells as she comes. You slowly stop your fingers and place a kiss on her tummy before coming to lie beside her. </p>
<p>“I will return the favor in just a minute.” She hums. You press a kiss to her neck as you snuggle her. </p>
<p>“Sleep my beautiful time lady.” You whisper as you snuggle closer to her. You giggle because she is already asleep before you finished talking. “How to get your time lady to sleep.” You giggle before closing your eyes and fall asleep to the feel of her hearts beating under your hand. </p>
<p>You wake to kisses against your neck. </p>
<p>“Five more minutes, please.” You groan burying your face into the pillow. </p>
<p>Missy laughs. “Come on my sleepy human time to wake up.” </p>
<p>You sit up to find Missy already dressed and looking at you expectantly. </p>
<p>“What happened to you returning the favor?” You pout. </p>
<p>“Later, come on our picnic awaits.” </p>
<p>She looks so excited so you get up and go to your room to get ready. </p>
<p>“So what do you think?” She is holding your hand your fingers are intwined. It’s the greenest grass and the bluest skies you have ever seen. </p>
<p>“Missy, it’s beautiful.” You smile at her. </p>
<p>You pull her to you to kiss her. When you pull back both of you are smiling widely at the other. </p>
<p>“So I did good?” She asks nervously. </p>
<p>“You did very good my beautiful time lady.” &lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Corresponding artwork for this fic will be on my Instagram @samanthacarroll1691</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>